Totodile
|} Totodile (Japanese: ワニノコ Waninoko) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 18, which evolves into starting at level 30. Along with and , Totodile is one of the three starter Pokémon of Johto available at the beginning of Pokémon Gold, Silver, , HeartGold, and SoulSilver. Biology Totodile resembles a bipedal, blue crocodile with red spines on its back and tail. The spine on its back is larger with additional ridges. Totodile's head is large, with ridges above its eyes. Much of the head's size is composed of Totodile's snout and strong jaws. There are two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw. On its chest is a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to its arms with a line bisecting the pattern. Totodile has five sharp claws and three toes. Its eyes are red and surrounded by a dark blue or black pattern. Totodile tends to be playful by nature, and has a habit of biting anything it sees, including its . In the wild, Totodile prefers to live along the . In the anime Major appearances Ash's Totodile Ash captured a Totodile in The Totodile Duel, after battling for it with . Ash's Totodile, who had a very playful personality, remained with him throughout Ash's Johto adventures, before being left in 's lab while leaving for Hoenn. Wani-Wani Wani-Wani is 's starter Pokémon that she received from Professor Elm. Khoury's Totodile Another appeared in An Egg Scramble!, under the ownership of Khoury. It made subsequent appearances in A Rivalry to Gible On! and then later in Bagged Then Tagged! where it evolved into a . Other A Totodile that belonged to Professor Elm went missing in Don't Touch That 'dile. That Totodile found and chomped down on Jessie's hair. and managed to get the Totodile back to Professor Elm. Totodile had a role in Arceus and the Jewel of Life when it used to help get the jail key so it could free Damos. A Totodile also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Minor appearances A Totodile appeared in Up Close and Personable!. A Totodile appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Magical Pokémon Journey, and meet a Totodile in The Happiness Clover. Totodile tricks Pikachu and Clefairy into finding him a four-leaf clover, though in the end he admits to tricking them and they become friends. In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] In Pokémon Adventures, stole a Totodile from Professor Elm's lab in Sneasel Sneak Attack which said Totodile first appeared in Murkrow Row. It was then able to evolve into Croconaw after destroying a built-in iron ball trap with Exbo's help, but being left in a coma after his Trainer and 's defeat against the Masked Man left it unable to evolve until the fight with an outraged enticed all three of the Johto starter Pokémon to evolve. With its increased strength and ability, it is the major mainstay of Silver's team. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga, an adaptation of , the main character is a Totodile, who teams up with to form Team Blaze. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In The Golden Boys, starts with a Totodile that later evolves into a Croconaw. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga has a Totodile which he received it from in Welcome Back, Clefairy!!. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl Totodile was the only Generation II starter Pokémon to appear only as a random trophy, not in a Poké Ball. Melee trophy information Little but feisty is the best description for these Water-type Pokémon. The first thing they do when they see something move is latch onto it with their powerful jaws. Totodile was one of the three Pokémon that Professor Elm offered to Trainers in Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal. They evolve into . Brawl trophy information "A Big Jaw Pokémon. This alligator-like Pokémon stands on two legs. It has a small body but an impressive jaw that boasts potent bite power. It can do serious damage to someone even if it's just playing. Its tendency to chomp down on anything that moves in front of it means Trainers have to be extra cautious around it. When it levels up, it evolves into Croconaw." Game data NPC appearances * : Totodile will sometimes come down on a rope to replace the Egg on the Ruby Field in place of . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} }} |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} after first entering the Hall of Fame}} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Available at the start}} |} |} |area=Bus Stop}} |t=FFF|area=Randomly on the Ruby Field }} |area= marine, Endless Level 32, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Rand's House, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Beach: Rugged Flats}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 5}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 433}} |area=Fairy Land: Rippling Shoal (All Areas)}} |area=Area 13: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Submission Totodile|English|United States|5|December 28, 2001 to January 31, 2002; January 17 to 23, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Submission Totodile}} |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #3 Submission Totodile|Japanese|Japan|5|April 27 to May 12, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Totodile}} |Gather More Pokémon! Second Campaign Totodile|Japanese|Japan|10|December 9, 2005 to January 10, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Totodile}} |Pokémon Lab Totodile|Japanese region|Online|5|December 23, 2015 to May 9, 2016 July 16 to October 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Totodile}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By s |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- the most!}} |- |} Evolution |no2=159 |name2=Croconaw |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=160 |name3=Feraligatr |type1-3=Water }} Sprites Trivia * Totodile is the tallest and heaviest unevolved starter Pokémon. Origin Totodile is based on a baby . Name origin Totodile is a combination of tot and . Waninoko can be taken to mean 鰐の子 (child of a crocodile/ ). In other languages |fr=Kaiminus|frmeaning=From and |es=Totodile|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Karnimani|demeaning=From and |it=Totodile|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=리아코 Liako|komeaning=From the English word and a corruption of |zh_yue=小鋸鱷 Síugeuingohk|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Little saw(-toothed) " |zh_cmn=小鋸鱷 / 小锯鳄 Xiǎojù'è|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Little saw(-toothed) " |hi=टोटोडाइल Totodile|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Тотодайл Totodayl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=วานิโนโกะ Waninoko|thmeaning=Same as Japanese name }} Related articles * Ash's Totodile * Wani-Wani * Khoury's Totodile * Silver's Totodile * Gold's Totodile * Jō's Totodile Notes External links * |} 158 158 Totodile (default) de:Karnimani fr:Kaiminus it:Totodile ja:ワニノコ pl:Totodile zh:小锯鳄